Tron: Rogue
by Ragnosk
Summary: The story following a Black Guard during the time of Uprising. Reluctant of his duties to CLU and Telser, he wishes for nothing more than peace across the Grid. Cypher has to decide to keep his mouth shut or go rogue.
1. Chapter 1

Cypher looked at his circuitry. The red glowed brighter than ever. He didn't like it. Being a Black Guard was tough.

"Cypher, come on," one of his comrades shouted, beckoning with his staff.

Cypher nodded and made sure his weapons were still in his possession. He never liked the staves, so he was issued a Light Sword. The baton-hilt was at his side, while two Light grenades were attached to his other. He and three other guards were on patrol. Due to increase of rebellious acts by an alleged Renegade, they had to increase their arsenal.

"You need to pay attention. That _Renegade_ could be anywhere," the Black Guard told Cypher as he rejoined them.

"Argon City used to be calmer than this, Tela," Cypher replied with a sigh.

Tela laughed. "We all didn't think Tesler would be having a tough time. We're here to scout out before CLU himself decides to solve the problem. These local Sentries are pathetic."

Cypher simply smirked, knowing that the others couldn't see. His original plan was to get close enough to CLU to put an end to all the chaos. He was reassigned before he could do so. Cypher had a feeling CLU knew, but he wasn't too sure. He just had to hold out hope that Flynn would return someday.

"So how long do we need to patrol out here anyway?" Cypher asked.

"It'll be a cycle before we get done," Tela laughed.

"We'll be done soon," one of the other Black Guards replied.

Argon City was unfamiliar territory to Cypher. They were currently walking through Purgos, a close by neighbor of Argon City. It was also a cesspit of criminals. The four of them had patrolled Purgos several times already. They were told to only look for the Renegade, and leave any other crime to the local Sentries. Luckily for Cypher, no one posed any threat while they patrolled. Black Guards struck fear and terror into just about any program.

"Do we even need to be here? I get the Renegade is a criminal against CLU, but this doesn't seem the place he would be." Tela told the others.

"We must follow orders from General Tesler. If he wants to send us here, that's where we go."

"How long till he comes back down?" Cypher asked as he looked into the sky. Tesler's command ship moved through the air slowly as it reminded every program who Argon City belonged to.

"You two are terrible Black Guards." One said to Tela and Cypher.

Cypher frowned. "I'm just not used to working for Tesler. CLU managed us better."

"That's _**GENERAL**_ Tesler!" the Black Guard spat, looking back at Cypher.

"Right...General Tesler," Cypher quickly corrected himself.

The four continued on through Purgos until they eventually found themselves back at the light rail. The four of them left Purgos once again. Cypher was glad their patrol was over. He hoped he could eventually have some time off from patrolling. That's all Tesler had their group do.

Tela leaned back in his seat as the light rail sped off away from Purgos. He looked over to Cypher.

"Hey don't let Pref's anger get you down."

"I'm fine," Cypher replied, trying to remember to make it sound like he was. The jet black helmets made Black Guards seem emotionless and uncaring.

"He takes working for General Tesler seriously. He was the same way with CLU, but you joined us on this reassignment before you could see that."

Cypher nodded. Tela was the only one that made the group bearable. "I'll get used to it, I'm sure. He usually doesn't say-," Cypher explained until he was cut off by a loud explosion.

Immediately, all four of them stood up, weapons ready. "An explosion?!" Pref asked.

Cypher looked to his side. His light grenades were missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Cypher sighed as he realized someone stole his light grenades. The others didn't notice, or seem to care. He was glad they wouldn't blame him…yet. General Tesler wouldn't be happy to know one of CLU's own Black Guards slipped up on his watch.

"Come on, we need to check that out. Could be the Renegade," Tela stated.

Pref led the group of them through the doors of the light rail. He held his staff ready. Cypher held his baton hilt for his light sword, but didn't activate it yet. The programs aboard the light rail would panic if they saw a glowing red blade swaying through the aisles.

Cypher watched the programs cower as they marched through the center aisle. They were terrified. He felt bad for them. They were already worried at the sound of the explosion.

"I bet it's the Renegade," Pref spat.

"Don't get your hopes up," Tela laughed.

"General Tesler would be pleased if we stopped him."

Cypher didn't say anything. He kept his eyes focused on the end of each section they entered in the light rail. Soon the four reached the back of the light rail. The back end was completely gone. The data was cracked and bits were crumbling from the gaping hole.

"He must be on the top of light rail!" Pref shouted to the others.

Instinctively, all four of them grabbed onto the top of the cart through the open hole. Cypher scrambled up as the data started to crumble faster with their collective grips. Cypher rolled onto the roof. He braced himself. The light rail was moving swiftly through the grid.

"There!" Tela yelled. In the distance, Cypher saw a figure already heading towards the front of the light rail.

"Is it him?!" Pref shouted.

Cypher couldn't tell. They hadn't ever seen the Renegade, but he or she was described as a program in a white suit. The figure was too far ahead to see.

"We need to go after him!"

Pref was convinced the Renegade was a male program. He burst into a sprint after the figure. The other three followed. Cypher was falling behind the others.

"Keep up, Cypher!" Pref shouted back.

Cypher just sighed under his breath. He withdrew his baton and let the energy blade come out. The red blade lit up the area around him as he sprinted to catch up to Pref. Cypher and Pref were now leading the four of them. He was determined to be the first to the criminal.

He eventually pressed ahead of the other three. He was getting tired of Pref's condescending attitude. He was as good of a Black Guard as any of the others. It wasn't long before Cypher could see the criminal. It was a program in white.

Cypher held his light sword ready. If it truly was the Renegade, he had to reach him first. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do when he reached the program.

Suddenly, Cypher saw an identity disc coming towards him. He quickly rolled in the air to the side. The disc whizzed by his body and came back to the program's hand.

"Looking for me?" the program said.

Cypher got a better look at the program. It was the Renegade. The Tron symbol light up on his chest. His circuitry glowed bright white.

"You stole my light grenades," Cypher replied.

The Renegade threw his disc once more, but it passed Cypher. Cypher looked back and noticed it cut the ties to the other carts on the light rail.

"Cypher!" he heard Pref yell. The distance between the rails was already too long to jump or glide.

Cypher looked back at the Renegade. "You were more eager to reach me, why?"

"I…I actually don't know," Cypher replied honestly.

"You are a Black Guard right? Thought you'd be more difficult than this."

Cypher tightened his grip on his baton. "I just want all this to end."

The Renegade hesitated. He lowered his identity disc. "A Black Guard renegade?"

"I've done nothing to title myself that. Why are you attacking this light rail?"

"I saw some of CLU's men on board. Figured I'd stop you from reaching Argon…at least temporarily. You should watch your belongings more closely."

Cypher didn't reply.

"So you were forced to do CLU's bidding, as most of the Sentries and Black Guards were. You follow his orders to avoid being derezzed."

Cypher nodded. Most were willing to comply; some were not but only did it to save their own lives. Cypher didn't want to be derezzed, but also didn't want to follow CLU. The Grid had become more complicated after the events of CLU taking over. Flynn's disappearance was the worst thing that could happen. First Flynn, then Tron.

"Are you Tron?" Cypher asked.

The Renegade just chuckled. "We have to put on a show, for your friends over there. Or they'll derez you themselves."

Cypher looked back. He could still see them. Their carts were still traveling the light rail, but not as fast. He turned back to see the Renegade's disc flying at his face. Cypher tried to lean back to avoid it, but the disc caught his visor. He stood back up straight.

"You do have faces then," the Renegade chuckled as he saw part of Cypher's.

Cypher felt strange. His face had always been hidden from other programs. Black Guards never took off their helmets. The feeling wore off as he saw the Renegade running at him with his disc. Cypher swung his sword at the oncoming attack. The Renegade easily dodged it and almost landed his disc into Cypher.

"I hope you see the things I do as good," he told Cypher.

Cypher looked into the helmet the Renegade wore. "I'll always believe in Tron," Cypher muttered back. The Grid needed order restored that wasn't under CLU. The Renegade nodded quickly and suddenly jumped off the light rail. Cypher hadn't even realized they had made it to Argon City.

"Remember that feeling, Black Guard," the Renegade shouted as he disappeared among the many programs scrambling to get off the light rail.

"It's Cypher!" he shouted back. He wasn't sure he'd ever see the Renegade again, but he felt it was good that it was him who found the Renegade. The disconnecting light rail carts caught up. Cypher didn't see the others, so he assumed they were back on board. He could already feel Pref's voice yelling at him. Even worse, General Tesler's for letting the Renegade escape.

Cypher wasn't sure how he felt after hearing the Renegade's words. He had never said his feelings out loud. He didn't want to imagine what would come if a program heard a Black Guard say it.

With a quick sigh, Cypher looked to his light sword. For a brief second, the circuitry color on Cypher's light sword was white.


	3. Chapter 3

Cypher shook his head. His circuitry couldn't have changed. It must have been because he was staring at the Renegade. He put his light katana away.

He quickly jumped off the light rail roof and looked around for his Black Guard comrades.

"Cypher!" Tela yelled.

Cypher turned to the crowd of programs and saw the other three standing there.

"The Renegade?!" Pref demanded.

Cypher shook his head. He felt exposed. He could feel Pref's glare through the blackened helmet. It didn't help that he could be seen through a crack in his own helmet. "The Renegade got away. I guess I lost track of how far we were. As soon as we reached the station, he was already slipping into the crowds."

Pref yelled in frustration.

"At least he didn't derez you," Tela mentioned.

"Well hope that General Tesler doesn't derez us all for letting him escape!" Pref replied.

Cypher knew he was right. Tesler might just derez them. He didn't think CLU would allow Tesler to derez his elite guards, but Tesler might not care. Tesler's rage was known through the Grid. He would derez a program for simply delivering bad news, even if that program had nothing to do with it.

"Come on, let's go. We need to report this immediately," Pref muttered, but then pointed to Cypher, "but you need to go repair that. No one should know what you look like under that helmet."

Cypher wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. He decided it was best to not take it offensively, but instead, as truth. Black Guards held an image of faceless, helmeted soldiers. He returned a nod to Pref and watched the three walk away. He then walked in an opposite direction. The Black Guards had set up a base of operations near every light rail station in Argon City. The Sentries didn't like it too much, but CLU's men had higher privileges. There, Cypher could repair his helmet.

It didn't take long to reach the base nearby. It was guarded by several Sentries.

"Trip and fall, Black Guard?" a Sentry joked at him. The Sentries were used to being the top programs when it came to the streets of Argon. Any chance one of the Black Guards was alone, the Sentries had their fun.

"It was the Renegade," Cypher spat quickly, "and no thanks to you all, he got away. Why weren't you patrolling the station?! There are plenty of you here!"

Cypher blinked for a few seconds. His defensive was full on Black Guard mode.

"I'm surprised you weren't able to catch him," another Sentry laughed.

Cypher shrugged it off. He pushed passed the group and went into the base. Inside, there was repair stations, an armory of weapons and equipment, and places of rest when they were not on a mission. Cypher went over to the repair station and took his helmet off. He set it down on the table and stared at the reflection it gave. It had been a long time since he had seen his face. It was pale. His eyes glowed the color of his circuitry. His hair was medium length and brown.

The reflection almost made Cypher feel like he had been overcome with a virus. He decided it was best to repair the helmet as quickly as possible. After it had finished repairing, he put it on. He felt better after that.

Cypher left the base in a hurry to avoid any more confrontation with the Sentries. He didn't act superior like Pref. He wondered if they could be like him, a program that didn't want to cause havoc and chaos, but truly just wanted peace.

Recognizers weren't fair away. Sentries had to use them, and so that gave the Black Guards access too. After what had happened, Cypher assumed that the other three took recognizers up to Tesler's command ship. They couldn't keep this news secret until the command ship had to refuel.

Cypher made his way through the streets till he finally reached where Sentries guarded several recognizers. He got on board of the next one off to Tesler's command ship.

Argon City was amazing to look at from the sky. Cypher looked down upon the streets of the busy city. Programs were moving all around, working, and spending their leisure time at clubs or the parks. In the distance, the Coliseum loomed. It was a new addition to the city. Tesler used it to amuse him when he was bored or wanted to watch helpless programs cling to life in games like Disc Wars. Cypher knew that Tesler built it to be like the Games in Tron City that CLU watched over. It was sadistic.

Tesler's ship grew larger and larger as the recognizer approached it. It was long before Cypher was on board. Guards and some of Tesler's right-hand programs moved about the ship, probably running errands or drills. Cypher didn't pay too much attention to them. He wanted to make sure the others hadn't been derezzed because of him.

The ship was large, but Cypher had learned how to get around quickly. Cypher was soon near Tesler's chambers. He scanned the large doors. No one else was around. He decided to go in. Cypher opened the doors slowly. He was then greeted by the remains of a program scattering passed him. The voxel cubes fell to the floor, clanking and clinking as they landed, as if a program was trying to escape the chamber before Tesler finished them off.

"Ah...Cypher," Tesler's voice boomed. "Please come in."


	4. Chapter 4

Cypher was relieved to see the other 3 Black Guards standing before Tesler. The other poor program must have been for some other bad news. Cypher then realized that meant Tesler still didn't know.

"Glad you could finally join us, Cypher," Tesler said, his voice deep and full of anger already.

"I had to fix my helmet, sir."

"As Pref was telling me."

Cypher stood next to the others. Tesler sat on his throne-like chair. Beside him were two programs that Cypher saw a lot with Tesler: Paige and Pavel. Both of them were Tesler's second-in-command, and would do just about anything for him. They were always butting heads to gain the favor of Tesler.

"So tell me why you all are here," Tesler finally continued.

"We saw the Renegade," Pref replied.

"And...?"

"He managed to gain access to the roof. He knew we were on board the light rail," Tela added.

"We chased him up there but he disconnected the carts so only Cypher and he were together," Pref continued.

"Is that so?" Tesler asked.

Cypher nodded. "I tried to fight him, but he managed to escape as soon as we reached Argon City."

Tesler frowned. His grip on the arms of his throne tightened. "You let him escape?"

"I was focused on demobilizing him...the city just kind of appeared," Cypher explained.

Tesler's hands lit up. Cypher held his ground. Any sign of fear might have indicated he assisted the Renegade. Tesler slowly stood up. He quickly launched his arm directly at the 4th Black Guard, Reser. Reser was immediately derezzed as soon as Tesler's glowing hand touched the Black Guard. Pref and Tela jumped from the shock. Cypher remained as still as possible.

"So you don't question me...because I don't like being questioned...that comrade of yours had no say on anything. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in allegiance with the Renegade!" Tesler's voice boomed.

"Quite right, your excellency," Pavel replied.

Cypher rolled his eyes, as did Paige.

"Now, I hope you three will do better next time. Your next assignment is to escort some of my soldiers. They are gathering a few criminals to participate in the next games at the Coliseum. I do hope you will stop any interfering from the Renegade, if need be."

They nodded in reply. Tesler sat back down and waved at them to leave. The three turned and left. Cypher eyed the remains of Reser. He shook his head.

"Is there a problem, Cypher?" Tesler asked, obviously having seen his response to Reser's remains.

"No, sir. I...I just can't believe someone would be willing to work for the Renegade, is all."

"I'm doing everything in my power to make sure he doesn't poison any more programs with his toxic way of thinking."

Cypher nodded and left the room. He breathed in heavily as soon as they were outside.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Tela asked.

"Sorry...I just don't know why Reser had to be derezzed...he never was much of a talker."

"It doesn't matter now," Pref replied, "General Tesler's anger seems to be stated when he derezzes someone. Just be thankful it wasn't you, after all it should have been."

Cypher was hurt by what Pref said. He frowned.

"That's just mean," Tela said, breaking the silence. "No one should've been derezzed. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Pref didn't reply. He began walking away. "I'll see you two at the 0001001 Club."

Tela looked at Cypher. "Don't mind him. He's probably scared from seeing Tesler derez someone...it isn't a pretty sight, no matter who does it."

"It isn't a pretty sight at all..." Cypher mumbled and then said, "I'll meet you guys there. Don't wait up though. If the soldiers come by to get you, just say I was on another mission."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to do," Cypher replied.

Tela chuckled and nodded. He walked away from Cypher. Cypher went the other direction. His mind was racing. He wanted to get revenge on Tesler for killing Reser, but he couldn't do that. Not on the command ship with thousands of Tesler and CLU followers to come stop him. He shook his head and decided he should head back down to the city.

Cypher didn't want to wait for a recognizer, so he decided to use his Tron chute. That's what they were called before Tron disappeared. The programs of the Grid now referred to them as wing chutes, to avoid sounding like a supporter of Tron.

He made his way through one of the many hangars and walked directly to the opening. It was raining over Argon City now. With a leap, Cypher descended towards the city. Rain tapped against his helmet. The air rushed passed him until he released his chute. His descent slowed down. He got to take in Argon City once more. He was still breath-taken at the sight of the city.

Suddenly, Cypher's chute began to malfunction. He looked over his shoulder to see the circuitry was changing between the usual reddish orange and white.

"This again?" he asked out loud.

The chute began to close and open several times, causing Cypher to fall for a few seconds and then glide for a few following. It repeated until he was nearing the ground. That's when his chute didn't open again. Cypher fell to the ground with a hard crash. He landed in the alley way of a food/drink shop street. He blacked out.

Cypher opened his eyes, feeling rain coming down on him. He looked around. He was in a dumpster. Standing up, Cypher noticed his helmet was off. He looked around to see that the protective gear that lined Black Guard's light suits had somehow come off. Even worse, his light suit circuitry was white.

"Look, over there!" a Sentry's voice yelled.

Cypher looked to see that there was several Sentries coming towards him.

"Program, you know that going through the waste of businesses is a crime, right?" the Sentry in the lead asked.

Cypher knew that, but he didn't want to seem sarcastic. "I fell and woke up here."

"That's what they all say. Grab him and bring him."

The Sentries grabbed Cypher, not noticing the malfunctioning Black Guard armor in the dumpster.

"Where are you taking me?" Cypher asked.

"To the Coliseum. You're a new volunteer criminal for the Games."


	5. Chapter 5

Cypher was thrown into a recognizer. Several other programs were already there with their wrists handcuffed. They all looked up as Cypher was set next to them and handcuffed. All their discs were locked.

"Another one?" a soldier asked.

"Yeah, found him in the alley," the sentry replied.

"Well, well, well," Pref's voice said.

Cypher's eyes widened. He looked around and saw Pref and Tela. Black Guards' voices were masked by their helmets but other Black Guards could pick up on who was who.

"You programs are going to the games for your crimes against CLU," Pref said.

He didn't recognize Cypher. Neither of them did. Cypher wasn't sure if he should be relieved or sad. If they knew it was him with white circuitry, they would surely derez him.

"Be sure to put on a good show," Pref continued, "Tesler will be watching."

The two Black Guards left the recognizer, probably to take their own. Soon after the recognizer lifted off and proceeded to the Coliseum.

"Do you think they are going to pit us against each other?" the program next to Cypher asked with a whisper.

"Maybe. They might put us up against soldiers or Black Guards," Cypher replied. It was strange hearing his own voice when it wasn't masked by the helmet.

"I'm just a mechanic. I'm not programmed for combat."

"Just keep calm and hope it isn't disc wars then. I'm sure you're good at light cycles as a mechanic?"

"Well yeah."

"Then just hope for that."

The program didn't say another word for the rest of the flight. Cypher kept quiet too. He was thinking of strategies for each game that could be played at the Coliseum. Any soldier of CLU was well-versed in combat in any situation.

The recognizer soon landed and the soldiers began to take the criminals into the arena. They were all taken to a dark room underneath the base floor. Cheering and yelling could be heard from all around. It made Cypher sick to think how many programs support the violence of CLU's games.

The soldiers left once they programs were all locked in place by their feet. Sirens emerged from the darkness, their white suits seemingly shining. They approached the programs and simply touched their suits, causing transparent armor to appear along the arms and shoulders. The other programs armor appeared as their secondary circuit color, while Cypher's was white.

After the Sirens had given the armor, they backed away into the darkness. The platform began to rise with a sudden jerk. The cheering got louder as the platform rose until it settled on the Coliseum floor.

"Greetings programs of Argon!" Tesler's voice boomed over the stadium.

Cypher's fist tightened. Their feet were unlocked, as well as their wrists and discs. Cypher let his games helmet appear over his head. Most of the other programs already had their discs out and their helmets on.

"These contestants have commented heinous crimes against Argon and for that, they must be punished! But I am a kind leader," Tesler explained. Cypher rolled his eyes. Tesler always lied to the people. If Cypher was arrested for being in trash, then the other 'criminals' were probably not even criminals at all.

"I am giving them a chance to redeem themselves through giving you all entertainment!"

"Doubt that," Cypher mumbled.

Transparent platforms began to rise, splitting the programs up into groups of three. Cypher stood in the middle of the mechanic and another program.

"Stay behind me, this is disc wars," Cypher told the other two.

"I can handle myself," the third program said, just before a disc came bursting through his chest.

Cypher withdrew his disc. It had been a while since he had last used it. He was more attuned to his katana.

"Oh no!" the mechanic program yelled as the other one derezzed before them.

"Don't be full of yourself if you start doing good," Cypher explained as he eyed several Black Guards gliding down onto their platform. "One slip up, and these guys will kill you."

The mechanic nodded as he held his disc ready. Cypher dodged a disc that was thrown at him. Luckily for him, he knew all the moves of a Black Guard.

"Prepare to suffer for your crimes, program," one Black Guard said to Cypher.

Cypher smirked. He charged at the Black Guard. The Black Guard threw his disc, but Cypher side-stepped to dodge it. He threw his own disc. The guard easily dodged it. Cypher went in for a punch, catching the guard. The guard didn't catch his disc, so it fell to the platform with a clatter. Cypher then grabbed the guard and held him tightly as his own disc came back, piercing right through the Black Guard. The guard derezzed in his arms, bits falling to the floor. It wasn't a new feeling. Derezzing was something Cypher has done before. It felt better when it was someone who blindly followed Tesler's orders.

Cypher turned to see the mechanic somehow managing his own. A few of the other Black Guards had already been knocked out. "You going to finish them off?" Cypher asked.

"I don't derez."

Cypher was shocked to hear that. He figured any program would derez a soldier of CLU if they had a chance. "The others aren't doing well," the mechanic yelled to Cypher. Cypher looked over to see that the other 6 programs were now down to 3.

"We need to help them," Cypher replied.

"Exactly what I was thinking," the mechanic said as he jumped to the platform with only one program left. There was something familiar to Cypher about that mechanic. He seemed so scared in the recognizer, but now he fought like a skill warrior program. He shook his head and decided it was nothing. He jumped to the third platform. The other two programs were back to back, deflecting the Black Guards's discs.

Cypher used his momentum to throw his disc. His disc flew directly into one of the guards. He smiled seeing the guard crumble into pieces. As Cypher's disc came back to him, one of the programs failed to deflect and was shattered. Cypher moved quickly to attempt to finish the last Black Guard off. He was just about to throw his disc when the crowd's cheering became more screaming. Even the Black Guard began to look around.

Above the Coliseum, a light jet was flying down into the arena.

"After them!" Tesler yelled to his soldiers.

The remaining Black Guards in the arena pulled batons out and flew into the sky in their own light jets.

"Quickly! We can escape!" the mechanic program yelled.

The platforms were lowering to the ground. The few of them remaining began to sprint towards the nearest exit.

"Don't let those criminals escape!" Tesler's voice yelled.

Cypher smiled as he ran, following the mechanic. Tesler's men wouldn't catch them now. It made Cypher wonder who the distraction in the light jet was. Was it the Renegade?

The mechanic led the other programs far away from the Coliseum. "You programs can return home and to your jobs without worry. I doubt Tesler will remember your faces."

The other programs thanked him and Cypher. Cypher watched the rest leave, except the mechanic. "Shouldn't you be masked?" the mechanic asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a soldier. You fight like one, at least. You move like a Black Guard."

Cypher chuckled. "You'd be right. I am. I fell from a malfunctioning wing chute...my circuits changed as if I hadn't been repurposed."

"Impressive. You fought through and managed to be your old self on the other side," the mechanic replied.

"I suppose. I can't go anywhere like this. If my disc gets looked at, I'll be derezzed for looking like a traitor."

"You have a gift, you just need to learn to control it."

"Huh?" Cypher asked, but the mechanic pulled out a baton to light cycle away.

"Take care of yourself. Remember, Tron lives."

Cypher nodded as the mechanic disappeared into the streets of Argon. He looked down to his power suit. Focusing hard enough, the circuits changed back to the red they once were. He _did_ have a gift after all. Cypher could use this gift to stay close to Tesler and to show the people of Argon that even those repurposed could follow the Renegade's path.


End file.
